U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,178 discloses a universal shotgun wad including an outer sleeve and a reversible inner sleeve, in which the inner sleeve can provide shotgun shells with two different shot loads. A variety of other shotgun wads have been disclosed in the art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,368,489; 3,614,929; 3,673,965; 3,688,699; 4,004,522 and 5,347,932, and French Patent No. 1,045,395 and Italian Patent Nos. 353,153 and 593,153.